Summoners of the Shattered Nexus
by McManusDNinja
Summary: When one of the summoners cannot contain the immense power of the Nexus shattering, the explosion of crystal sends shards hurtling across space and time...and into the World of Shinobi. How will this affect the fate of the inhabitants, and to be more specific, a certain blonde Jinchuuriki?
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys, I'm back with another new story. I know! Why can't I finish my other stories before I start a new one? Well I felt that I really needed to put this one out there and just start writing it until I get writers block and can't write. Which totally isn't what happened to me while writing Child of Madalore... I swear the next chapter is on the way. Anyway on to the awesome first chapter!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or League of Legends. If I did, I'd be very, very rich. Which I am not.**

* * *

_February 8__th__, the Institute of War_

Marolex was nervous to say the least. He adjusted his long purple robe for what felt like the millionth time. He had been inducted as a Summoner at the Institute of War several months ago. He had participated in several matches in the past, yet he still had much to learn. He was not a very skilled tactician and had to be carried through them by his elders, Stark and McManus. However this was a different kind of mission for him. He was not to be one of the Summoners guiding a champion of the League through Summoner's Rift. No, today he was to be the Sixth; the Summoner whose sole task was to bring forth minions onto the battlefield, as well as keep the Nexus stable. It was his task to keep the immense power held within the giant crystal contained. The young Summoner was startled as two hands clapped themselves on his shoulders. Marolex turned to see McManus and one of his other fellow Summoners, Calibour smiling at him.

"Don't worry so much Mar. You'll do fine." Calibour smiled down at his friend as he pulled his hood down. Calibour was a tall, pale Summoner with shaggy red hair and a goatee. Marolex turned to his other friend, McManus. He was shorter than Calibour, but still he was more than a head taller than Marolex. He had medium length dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. However his most odd feature was the gas mask he wore that covered the lower half of his face.

"Yeah, Calibour's right. It's incredibly easy. You don't have to worry about champions being pissed at you for poor guidance or fellow Summoners giving you crap. All you have to do is summon a bunch of minions every so often. The worst part is if your side loses the match, in which case you have to contain the explosion. If you don't know one knows what could happen when all that magical energy is released so violently." Marolex was comforted by his friends' confidence in him. With a smile and a wave to his friends he made his way to join the rest of the Summoners participating in the match.

When Marolex was out of earshot Calibour turned to his friend.

"Think they'll win?" McManus chuckled at the question.

"Are you kidding? He's the Sixth for a group of Bronze 5 Summoners who challenged a team of Silver Summoners to a match. It's going to be a slaughter." Calibour smiled mischievously.

"You wanna go watch?" McManus shook his head.

"No thanks. I hear Cloud 9 and Team Solo Mid are about to go head to head in one of the U.R.F. arenas though." Calibour's smile widened.

"Alright. That should be fun to watch. 500RP says Cloud 9 get First Blood."

"I'll take that bet." McManus replied as they made their way toward the spectator's area.

_Summoner's Rift_

Marolex, for lack of a better term, was freaking the fuck out. The Summoners he was assisting were some of the most unskilled and angry people he'd ever encountered. Their Jungler had chosen Exhaust instead of Smite, the ADC wasn't doing any damage, the only one who seemed to be doing their job on this team was Marolex, yet the team seemed oblivious to that fact and kept blaming the others as the enemy team took out four turrets in just over eight minutes.

The enemy team, on the other hand, was a well-oiled machine. Blitzcrank would pull enemies under turrets in the bottom lane while Varus assaulted them with volley upon volley of Blight Arrows. Pantheon was roaming the jungles killing all of the wolves, wraiths and golems, even stealing a few buffs from his enemies, all the while leaping into action and destroying enemies when needed. In the mid lane went the Eye of the Void himself, Vel'Koz, who would simply blast through waves of minions and melt his foes' life into nothing. Up on the top lane Sejuani and Bristle charged through clearing a path as they pushed full force against the waves of minions and turrets.

Within 15 minutes the enemy team was in Fountain and were spawning Super Minions. The Bronze Summoners panicked and tried in vain to stop the onslaught. Marolex was trying his hardest to focus on the task at hand as he spawned minion wave after minion wave. Suddenly a series of spear thrusts whizzed by him and struck into the Nexus Crystal.

'_Oh shit! That almost hit me!'_ Marolex thought as he frantically tried to contain the magic energy that was seeping out.

WHAM! Sejuani's mace rushed right by Marolex's head and slammed into the giant gem releasing more of the energy which the young Summoner desperately at bay as he saw Varus fire arrow after arrow at the crystal, nearly striking another Summoner several times. Blitzcrank on the other hand was busy 1v3ing Gangplank, Teemo, and Vayne. Marolex looked around for the final enemy team member.

'_But where's V-' _The Summoner got his answer in the form of a large beam of energy aimed directly at the Nexus.

'_OH SHIT!' _He thought as the light of the beam began to reflect throughout the Nexus causing a blinding light. Marolex covered his eyes to keep from going blind. However it was at that attack that the Nexus exploded, knocking the Summoners off the pedestal Marolex tried to contain the magical energies left in order to save everyone's lives. The Summoner gathered all his power and made to contain the explosion.

As the glow died down Marolex released the breath he had been holding in and let out a sigh of relief. Everyone was safe and none of the magical energy had been released. Or so he thought.

_The Hokage Monument, Konohagakure, Hi on Kuni_

A young boy around the age of 8 sat atop the stone head of the Yondaime Hokage crying. His blonde hair was messy and his clothes were old and slightly ragged.

"Why won't any of them play with me? All I want is a friend. But all they do is make fun of me or ignore me. I'll show them! They won't ignore me when I become Hokage! Then everyone will now my name! Everyone will respect Uzimaki Naruto!"

The young blonde raised a fist to the night sky. He looked up and saw a great shower of lights descending upon the sky.

"Shooting stars! I heard one of the girls in my class talk about them. She said if you make a wish on one, it's bound to come true! I wish… I wish…" Naurto's mind recalled the past events of the day and his village's treatment of him.

"I wish I had a friend." As if on cue, two of the lights became brighter and brighter until two purple glowing lights fell out of the sky and onto the ground behind the young blonde. Naruto walked cautiously toward the small crater and looked inside.

At the bottom of the crater were two purple crystals about an inch in length. Energy seemed to swirl within them and they gave off a faint glow. The young boy stared at them in wonder. He slowly picked them up and held them to the moon. The glow soon began to fade, but the gems still shined in the moonlight. They were beautiful.

"Today's Jiji's birthday! One of these would make a great present. I'm sure he'll love it!" Naruto then began to race toward the Hokage Mansion. The Sandaime would be home by now.

_Konoha Streets_

Naruto rushed through the alleyways, making his way through the village at top speeds. He turned a corner to take a short cut. However he was stopped mid run by running into someone. Naruto looked up to see a man seething with anger.

"Would you look who it is? It's the little demon brat! Looks like he's come to ruin our celebration of our Sandiame's birth! That's treasonous behavior brat. And you know what the penalty for treason is, right? Death!" Naruto bolted as fast as he could as a large group of villagers hell-bent on ending the child's life.

Naruto had almost lost the mob when he turned a corner and found himself face to face with a brick wall.

'_Oh no.'_ those were the only words that raced through the child's mind as he saw the saw the mob blocking his path back out, the man who Naruto had run into standing in front of the group with a machete in his hand. He smiled as he stepped closer to the young boy. Tears began to fill the child's eyes.

"I'm sorry I ran into you. Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" The man's eyes grew wide as he lifted the machete. Naruto suddenly remembered the lesson Iruka-sensei had given them that day.

_**~Flashback no Jutsu~**_

_A tall brunette man with a scar across his nose spoke to the class._

"_Chakra is a very versatile tool. It can be used for attacks, but if you channel enough chakra into a limb, it can enhance your strength or even deflect blows."_

_**~Kai~**_

"It's no use brat! You broke the rules! Now you have to pay the price!" Naruto raised his hand up and channeled as much chakra into his hand as he could muster.

As the machete was about to sever the boy's hand, a bright flash of light and the man was knocked back several feet. Everyone covered their eyes to stop from going blind. As the light began to die down, a voice broke through the silence.

"Rules are made to be broken… like buildings… Or people!" When the light finally died down, everyone could see who spoke.

Standing between the man and Naruto was young girl around the age of 15-16, with long blue hair that was in two braided pigtails. She seemed to wear little more than a bikini top and a pair of short shorts. Tattoos adorned her right side and she had a maniacal smile on her face. Strapped to her back and side were what one could only describe as incredibly strange looking cannons. The man grew angry and grabbed his machete as he stood.

"You lousy little bitch! If you're gonna protect that thing, then we'll just have to kill you too!" He screamed as he charged at the girl. She quickly pulled out a small weapon of some sort and placed to end against the man's forehead, stopping him dead in his tracks. The device began to crackle with electricity and glow brightly.

"Any last words? Ha! No, just die. ZAP!" And with that the man's head exploded showering blood, bone, and brain tissue everywhere. The girl smiled maniacally as she turned to the crowd and pulled out one of her 'cannons' from her side. It seemed to have three barrels. Several of the women in the mob screamed.

"Seriously, screaming helps… not at all. Now, say hello to my friends of varying sizes!" With that the barrels began to spin and a series of bullets tore through the gathered mob, sending blood and body parts flying from people's bodies. She then switched out for the other cannon. This one had a shark's head at the end of it.

"Katchoo!" A rocket flew from the shark's mouth and impacted with the crowd and caused a massive explosion.

"Ooooh. Pretty! Now, what was I doing again?" She turned to see a blonde kid curled up into a ball as staring at her with fear and tear in his eyes. For some reason this made her feel kind sad. She knelt down in front of the boy. Naruto noticed she had pink eyes as well as blue hair she smiled wide.

"So, what's your name shrimpy?"

"I-I'm N-Naruto." The girl held out her hand for him to shake. Naruto hesitantly shook her hand.

"Hiya Naruto! Name's Jinx!" She pulled the rocket launcher off her shoulder and collapsed the mini-gun into pocket size. She held the Rocket launcher so that the head was 'looking' right at the blonde.

"And this is Fish Bones! Say hi Fish Bones. 'Hello Naruto! It's very nice to meet you!" Naruto giggled at the girl as she used a deep voice and moved the mouth of the weapon to simulate it speaking. He was about to say something when Sarutobi Hiruzen and a squad of ANBU arrived on the scene.

"Naruto what happened here?" The Sandaime was relieved to see that the boy was alright as he ran over and hugged the old man.

"I was on my way to give you your birthday present when all these people attacked me. If it wasn't for Jinx-nee, I wouldn't be here." Hiruzen looked over to see the young girl playing with a wind up clapping monkey, a bored expression on her face. He walked over to her and held out his hand.

"I believe I owe you my thanks Jinx-san. You saved Naruto's life. He means a lot to me. Thank you." Jinx simply dug her pinky into her ear and flicked the crud off.

"I was just protecting my Summoner." Hiruzen raised a brow.

"Summoner?" Jinx pointed to Naruto's hand which was glowing purple slightly. He opened his palmed and revealed that one of the crystal shard was glowing brightly.

"Yeah. That looks to me like one of those Nexus Crystal thingies that Summoners use to bring us champions out to fight." Hiruzen turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, where did you get those?" The boy proceeded to tell him of his evening up until seeing the elderly Hokage. Hiruzen thought for a minute before finally speaking.

"Naruto, I'd like to look after one of those." Naruto handed the Hokage the crystal that was not glowing. He put it into his pocket and turned to Jinx.

"Jinx-san, please stay with Naruto until we can figure out a way to unsummon you." Jinx stood at attention and mock saluted and responded in her best 'soldier' voice.

"Yes, sir!"

"This is serious! If what Naruto said is true, then who knows who might have one of these Nexus Crystals."

_Jiro Island, Numi no Kuni_

In a dark laboratory, a pale man sat examining the purple crystal shard in his hand. He channeled a small amount of charka into the shard and was amazed as it began to glow brighter and brighter. His yellow, slitted eyes widened with curiosity and excitement.

"Kukukukuku… Well, this should be very interesting."

* * *

**Woah! How awesome of a chapter ending is that? What's in store for Naruto? Who else has these shards of the Nexus? And who will they bring forth from the League? Find out next chapter!**

**This whole story came about from a D&D campaign my buddy Stark is DMing. All of our characters have a special stone that allows us to summon one champion. So I got to thinking, "What if the people from Naruto had these things? Wouldn't that be awesome?" and so here is this story. **

**Follow and/or Favorite and be sure to leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter. Also be sure to check out my other stories for more awesome fun!**

**Until next time, McManus out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone! I'm so happy with the response that everyone's had to the story. A lot of my League friends seems to love it as well as my friends who just love Naruto. However there is something I have to say about your guys' reviews.**

**I have all of the champion/summoners relationships planned out for the story and I want every reveal to be a surprise. So please, if you have an idea of who is going to/should summon who, PM me and I'll either joke with you or possibly confirm. But please don't spoil the surprise for the rest of the readers.**

**Other than that, feel free to review as you like. Now let's get to the good stuff.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or League of Legends. Riot plez sell to me!**

* * *

_Secret Laboratory, Jiro Island, Numi no Kuni_

Darkness ran throughout the castle on the island known as Jiro Island. The faint red light barely lit the tomb-like stone walls and a chilling near-silence filled the halls. Two guards stood watch over a large door leading down into the bowels of the castle. The men got on guard as they heard two pairs of footsteps approaching.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The taller of the two ordered to the approaching figures.

"Kukukuku. At ease Kimimaru. It's only me." Out of the shadows stepped a pale man with long, sleek black hair and piercing, slitted yellow eyes. A large purple rope tying together his kimono-like pair immediately saluted.

"O-Orochimaru-sama! My apologies, we thought that you were an intruder." The shorter, bespectacled guard stammered.

"Kukuku. Ever the diligent subordinates, wouldn't you say so?" Orochimaru said to his companion. The pair looked behind their master to see a pair of large glowing yellow eyes appear in the dark. Heavy metallic breathing filled their ears as thunderous boot steps brought the figure into the dim light.

The man that stood beside their master was an imposing figure to say the least. He stood nearly 7 feet tall. The eyes glowing in the darkness were part of some sort of mask that seemed to be attached to his very flesh. He wore heavy armor and a large shoulder pad on left shoulder. In fact, the only part of the man that wasn't covered was his wild brown hair. A long purple cape hung from his shoulders and flowed behind him. In his right hand he held a scepter of some sort that constantly pulsed with fluxing electric energies. His left hand was covered by a gauntlet that pulsed with the same energies. However, the most outstanding feature on him was the metal arm that protruded from his back and seemed to move around with a life of its own.

"Indeed they are. If only we could all have such good fortune. However, the so not appear to be able very strong. Are you sure you can trust them to guard your laboratory?" The man spoke with a strange accent and his voice sounded as metallic as his breathing.

"Kukukukuku. True, I am very fortunate that my subordinates are so loyal. Kabuto please, treat our new guest with respect. I have a feeling that he'l be of great help in our cause."

_Naruto's Apartment, Konohagakure_

Jinx plopped herself on the couch of the young jinchuuriki's apartment with a melodic giggle.

"Wow, your place is pretty nice for a kid Whiskers!" Said kid was standing in the middle of the floor shaking in his sandals. The young blonde had just gone through one of the most terrifying experiences of his young life.

_**~Flashback no Jutsu~**_

_Jinx turned to the young blonde with a large, slightly deranged smile. Naruto somehow didn't feel unnerved at all. In fact he felt somewhat comforted by it. He smiled back at her._

"_So Nee-chan, lets head over to my apartment. It's kind of a long walk, so we should-" He was interrupted by a slender finger against his lips._

"_Haha! Don't worry Whiskers! Just let your good buddy Jinx get you there!" She pulled the boy into a hug as she pulled out Fish Bones and pointed it at the ground. Pink eyes stared into blue as her grin grew wider. The ground beneath the pair began to shake as energy built up inside the rocket launcher's 'mouth.'_

"_Three, forty-one, nine! Aaaaand Lift off! Wheeeeeeee!" The blonde blushed while the blue haired young woman held him against her chest as the energy released, sending the pair hurtling into the sky, Naruto screaming at the top of his little lungs in sheer terror._

_**~Kai~**_

"Th-Th-That w-was s-so scary, Nee-chan." The blonde stuttered out. The blue haired girl got up off of the couch and stretched out.

"Oh come on, it wasn't th- Umph!" Jinx suddenly found herself on her back as she was tackled back onto the couch. Small arms wrapped tightly around her waist as the young jinchuuriki cried against her exposed stomach. She didn't know why, but the usually care-free girl felt a pang of regret and even sadness as she wrapped her arms around him and began to comfort the boy.

"Hey, come on. It's alright. I only use Fish Bones to get around on a rare occasion. And once you get used to it, it's actually a lot of fun." Naruto looked up at his new friend with tears in his eyes.

"You promise?" Jinx gave him a genuine, comforting smile, which was returned by the young blonde.

"Cross my heart and hope to be beat up by Fat Hands." The pink-eyed girl began to giggle, before heartily laughing. Naruto couldn't help but be caught up and join her.

"You're really funny Nee-chan." Jinx abruptly stopped laughing and flipped them over so that she was staring down into Naruto's deep blue eyes. Their noses squished up against one another.

"You keep calling be that, Whiskers. What does it even mean?" Naruto was blushing; he was really close to a very pretty girl who seemed to be the most interesting person he'd ever met.

"Umm. It's an affectionate term. It means 'big sister." Jinx sat up and poked Naruto on the nose with her finger.

"Don't call me that again. I have a sister. Siblings suck. Just call me Jinx." The blue haired champion giggled.

_Meanwhile, somewhere in Runeterra…_

A woman sat eating her food when suddenly she sneezed.

"Achoo! ...Stupid Jinx."

_Back in Konoha…_

"Okay Jinx. I promise I won't call you that anymore." Naruto nodded. Jinx laughed at how earnest he was to make her happy. She wrapped her arms around the boy and hugged him tightly.

"You know, you're pretty cute Naruto. Like a little blonde teddy bear." Naruto's face turned beat red as his face was forcibly squished against the pigtailed girl's chest. Jinx broke the tension and lied back down on the couch, still clinging onto the young jinchuuriki.

"Maaaan. I'm getting sleepy." Jinx yawned and she closed her eyes. Naruto tried to move and let the girl sleep. However her grasp tightened.

"Nuh uh. You're my teddy bear tonight. You stay right here with me,Whiskers." Naruto sighed as he gave up fighting her as he simply cuddled more with the bluenette and drifted off to sleep.

'_Finally, I have a friend.'_

The next morning the Hokage made his way toward Naruto's apartment. He hated how poor a condition the boy lived in. But this was the only place that would allow the boy to live there on his allowance. He walked up to the door and unlocked it. Stepping through, he saw something quite amusing to the elderly Kage.

Naruto and Jinx both seemed to share a tendency of moving in their sleep. Thus the pair had rolled off of the couch and was currently snoring at incredible decibels. The young girl was lying atop the blonde, drooling profusely upon the boy's shirt as she held him tightly against her. The Kage let out a chuckle before kneeling down to wake the pair. Before he could even touch Jinx, he found a strange looking device pointed directly into his face, pulsing with electrical energy, and a pair of pink eyes staring into his with a look of determination and anger. Neither party moved for what felt like minutes. The tension was broken by a small yawn coming from below the girl.

"Morning Jiji. What are you doing here? And why is my shirt all wet?" Naruto greeted the man he saw as a grandfather as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Jinx and the Hokage smiled at the boy, both thinking two different things about the young blonde.

'_He's still so innocent. It's sad that he has gone through so much.' _Sarutobi thought as he smiled sadly at the boy.

'_Oh, it is going to be _soo _much fun playing with you! We are going to blow up soo much stuff!' _The blue haired girl thought before she suddenly began to sniff herself before letting out a groan.

"Ugh! Man! Killing all those people yesterday got me all sweaty. Now I've got to shower!" Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

"But showers are fun. Why don't you like taking a shower?" The pink eyed girl held up one of her long braids and wiggled it in front of the boy.

"I love taking showers. Showers are awesome. It's just washing and re-braiding these are a bitch and a half." Naruto thought for a second before a bright foxy grin plastered itself across his face.

"Well, I don't know about washing it. But if you want, I can braid your hair for you." The boy was suddenly pinned to the ground as the psychotic girl glomped him. She pressed her lips to his cheek before making her way to the bathroom.

"Thank you Whiskers! I'll be back in a bit." Naruto blushed a deep crimson as he lay on the ground speechless. The Hokage sat back and watched the pair's interaction with a smile on his face.

'_Oh Naruto, you're so eager to make friends. I'm happy you've found someone who's so protective of you as well. The way you two interact with each other, it seems my theory may have some validity after all.'_ Naruto sat straight up and turned to the bathroom as the heard a voice rising above the sound of the water.

"She's such a loser, always ready to cry. T-t-t-ta!" The young blonde giggled as Jinx began to sing a very insulting song about some woman that she referred to as 'Fat Hands.' Sarutobi just sighed as the girl continued to sing her song. Naruto turned to the Hokage with a quizzical look.

"Jiji… How do braid hair?" Hiruzen face faulted. The boy was so eager to make his new friend happy, that he offered to do something for her that he had no experience in.

'_I have no idea why I'm surprised by that.'_ Luckily for the boy, the man he considered a grandfather was married once. His late wife had once had him braid her hair when they were dating. So he taught the child what little he knew as they awaited the bluenette's return. Just as the lesson finished, Jinx stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. In her hands she carried her recently dried hair, so that it didn't drag on the floor. She sat on the couch and laid out her hair as the young blonde began to restore her hair to its pigtailed state. Jinx turned her attention to the Hokage.

"So old man, what's the deal? Why'd you come over? You got any news on how to send me back or how I came here in the first place?" Both Jinx and Hiruzen noticed Naruto become slightly saddened at the thought of having his only friend leave. However, only the Kage noticed Jinx's demeanor falter a bit as well.

"Well, I have a theory as to why you were summoned. I don't have all the facts yet, but given the evidence, I think it is pretty sound." Jinx impatiently made a motion for the old man to continue.

"For what I could tell, you appeared when Naruto sent chakra into that shard of crystal on the table." Hiruzen pointed to the crystal shard still glowing on Naruto's table. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh! That's how the Nexus works Grandpa! Summoners send magic into it and they summon Champions like me to the Fields of Justice." Sarutobi smiled.

"Yes, but you see, chakra _isn't _magic. It's a combination of physical and spiritual energies that combine and help bring life to things. In essence, it's the combination of the powers of body and soul. I believe that because you are the Champion who is best represented as a reflection of his soul, every time he tries to summon a Champion, he will summon you Jinx." Naruto sat on the coffee table and listened intently to the elderly man's story after finishing with Jinx's hair. He seemed quite shocked at the revelation of how Jinx appeared.

"So Jiji… Are you saying that Jinx-chan… is my soul mate?" Both the Hokage and the bluenette face faulted. The young boy really never had a filter for his mouth. Jinx began to giggle before busting out laughing. She hugged the blonde close.

"Not so quick Whiskers. But I'm a little too old for you right now. Maybe if you were a few years older you might've had a shot. But no." Hiruzen decided to elaborate.

"I'm saying you're soul mates necessarily. More like… Soul Companions. The crystal determined that Jinx is the most compatible Champion to fight alongside you based on your soul. Perhaps if you spent more time together though…" The old man chuckled as the pair reacted to his insinuations. Jinx's face started to turn red with embarrassment.

"S-so… do you know how to send me back home?" The old man nodded.

"It's actually quite simple. Naruto has to channel a bit more chakra into the crystal and will you back home." Jinx crossed her arms.

"And how exactly do you know that?" She asked incredulously.

"I tried it out last night with the crystal shard you gave me Naruto-kun." Naruto and Jinx's eyes went wide. The Hokage summoned a champion? What kind of person did the crystal deem should fight with him?

"You summoned a champion?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes. He and I had quite a nice discussion about weapons technique and the workings of the League that you two belong to." Sarutobi explained. Jinx was curious as to who this old man had summoned.

"So tell us Grandpa, who's this 'Soul Companion' of yours?" Jinx could only think of a few champions who would talk weapons technique. But who?

"He was a delightful fellow named..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger no Jutsu!**

**Hahaha! I'm evil aren't I? I'm sorry if this wasn't as action packed as the last chapter, but I liked writing fluff for these two. Plus writing kid Naruto was so much fun. What could Viktor bring to the table in Orochimaru's plans? Who is the Sandaime's champion? An who else have these crystal shards?**

**Find out further on in the story! Leave a review telling me what you thought, also remember to Favorite and/or Follow if you already haven't.**

**Until next chapter, McManus out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm baaack! I really would have updated sooner. But I've been busy with other things as well as, of course, playing League! Seriously, I love playing so much. I have not gotten a chance to play Braum yet, but I love ADCing with my friends as Braum support! What I really need is that Dragonslayer Pantheon skin! So beautiful! But I digress. I love this story so much and I'm happy to get continuing with it. However I have some bad news for anyone who follows my other stories. Due to writers block my story, _Namikaze Naruto, Child of Mandalore_ has to be put on hiatus. However I do have this and my story, _Naruto: The Jinchuuriki Mercenary _for you all to read.**

**By the way, one of you asked me whether or not you'd be seeing some Naruto/Jinx fan art in the future. Sadly to say, I personally am not the greatest artist. I've done some very decent work in the past. However most of the time, I don't have the ability to draw what I see in my head. **

**So I turn to you. My beloved readers. If any of you could draw up some fan art for this story, you would be my hero/heroine! To make it even more awesome for whoever wants to do me this HUMONGOUS favor, not only would I love you FOREVER! But I'll put up links to all the artwork and let you all vote on which one you like the best. Which ever gets the most votes will get to be the COVER IMAGE for the entire story! How cool is that? Send me a private message to let me know if you're interested.**

**Also, I have heard all of your cries about the ending of the previous chapter and the ungodly cruel cliffhanger... I understand and will address that in this chapter. So without further ado... LET US BEGIN!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or League of Legends. If I did I wouldn't be crying over my lack of awesome skins!**

* * *

_Howling Abyss, The Freljord, _

Marolex was frantic. He knew he had messed up when he let the Nexus explosion get too out of hand. But this punishment was ridiculous! It was his first match as the Sixth! He managed to contain the explosion before anyone could be killed! Why had the Tribunal sentenced him to such cruelty? He was sentenced to fight alongside a champion of his choosing against four high level Summoners until either an hour had past or he was able to take out his enemy's Nexus. Ironically, Marolex had chosen Vel'Koz, the very champion who destroyed the Nexus whose explosion he was supposed to contain.

The Summoners who had been selected to carry out the novice Summoner's punishment were all well acquainted with him as they would know how he thinks and add an extra challenge. Starrk, who had mentored the group had chosen the Demacian prince, Jarvan IV, as his champion of choice. The masked Summoner, McManus chose Katarina to deal out punishment. Calibour had opted to bring Nautilus to the fight. Finally, their good friend and fellow teammate, Sharrky brought The Purifier himself, Lucien to dish out the pain.

"_Be lucky it was just us four, Mar. The Tribunal wanted to have you sent to a Noxian prison for your incompetence. Luckily Starrk and Maestro were able to convince them that this was the best course of action." _A metallic voice rung through Marolex's head as McManus opened up the cross team telepathic communications channel. Marolex narrowly dodged Nautilus' anchor before blasting Lucian with a bolt of magical energy.

"_Yeah, I really stuck my neck out for you. So you better take your punishment like a man." _The voice of Starrk rang through their minds as Jarvan trapped Vel'Koz in a Cataclysm and impaling him with his Dragon Strike, killing him in seconds. The Champions then proceeded to fall back and farm minions as they waited for the Eye of the Void to respawn.

"_But no one was hurt too bad. Why are they so angry?" _The novice Summoner cried out before Lucian retaliated with a Piercing Light, hitting the Summoner dead center in his chest.

"_No one was hurt too bad?! Seriously Mar? Seriously? You had one job, man! One job!" _Sharrky exclaimed. Katarina Shunpo'ed to Marolex before slashing at him with her Sinister Steel. Seeing his health drop significantly, Marolex flashed away to grab one of the Health Runes, or "Cookies", as the group affectionately referred to them.

"_Not only did you fail at the simple task of paying attention to your Nexus, but the fact that you didn't contain the explosion caused several champions to be out of commission for several months!" _Starrk scolded the novice Summoner. "_Blitzcrank was pushed into Bristle by the initial blast, breaking one of his tusks and short circuiting the golem! Gangplank, Teemo and Vayne are all in the Institute's infirmary suffering from magic poisoning!"_

"_I said I was sorry! It was my first time! Aaah! How much longer do I have to endure this?"_ Marolex screamed as he pulled one of Katarina's Bouncing Blades from his shoulder and dropped it upon the cold stone of the bridge.

"_It's only been ten minutes Mar." _Calibour deadpanned. _"You still have fifty minutes of pain until we even begin to push Tower, let alone end your punishment."_

_Central Match Lobby, Institute of War, Fifty-Four Minutes Later_

Marolex hit the floor hard. He was exhausted. Lifting himself to one knee, he removed his tattered Summoner's robe. Several of the medics rushed to his aid and put him on a stretcher before heading to the infirmary. Vel'Koz simply floated off to do his own business muttering something about 'his Summoner being insufficient for proper research.'

The four elder Summoners appeared alongside their respective champions on the platform just as the medic's carried their junior away. Calibour and Sharrky shook their champions' hands as they walked away to be sent back to their homes. Jarvan shot Katarina a dirty look before receiving a pat on the back by Sharrky.

"Nice job with those Swag Flags out there, Jay Money!" The Demacian prince turned to the Summoner with an annoyed look. McManus and Katarina began to snicker at the Demacian.

"I really wish you people would stop calling me that. Its undignified for the Prince of Demacia to be referred to in such an inappropriate manner." Jarvan began to walk away, as he made his way out of eyesight the gathered five left heard from down the hall, "And it's called the Demacian Standard! Not a Swag Flag!" The Summoners burst into a fit of laughter, Katarina even let out a small chuckle at the Demacian's expense. She turned her attention to the Summoner beside her, pulling down his hood.

"So McManus, you ever going to let me see what's under that little mask of yours?" The sinister blade inquired as she stroked the masked Summoner's cheek.

"Maybe some other time, Katarina. Thank you for your assistance today." The red headed Noxian placed her lips upon his cheek.

"Any time. You're a great strategist. Almost as good as Swain. Though I must say, you're a lot better looking. You should come by Noxus some time. I'm sure my father would love to meet a great military mind like yours." The red haired champion responded as she walked toward the magical gate in the Institute that would send her back to Noxus, swaying her hips with each step.

"But lose the robe if you do. Your face isn't the only thing you're hiding that I want to see." She called out as the champion of Noxus stepped through the portal. McManus turned to his friends and sweat-dropped at the contemptuous looks on their faces.

"What?" He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. Calibour just sighed and turned away.

"Do whatever you want man. Just don't come crying to me when you have the whole House of Du Couteau shoved up your ass. I'm sure they'll just _loove _to find out why you wear that little gas mask of yours." The tall man walked away untying his robe and heading toward the Summoner changing rooms. Starrk clapped a hand on McManus' shoulder.

"Don't worry about him. He's just a little upset that he hasn't been able to make any progress with Vi yet." The young Summoners began to chuckle before they were interrupted by a pained scream coming from the infirmary. The mood immediately darkened as they thought of their injured comrade.

"Ya know, I kinda feel sorry for the guy. I mean, did we really have to wail on him _that_ hard?" Sharrky said sadly. He and Lucian had dealt quite a bit of damage on the novice and now it seemed he was in excruciating pain.

"This was the better option." McManus stated somberly. "He'll hate us for a while and he'll have some very nasty scars, but he'll live and eventually he'll forgive us. Also when the injured champions return to the League, the Tribunal will forgive him as well."

"Yeah." Starrk sighed. "Let's just be glad that a few injured champions are the only thing that occurred. Who knows what could have happened had he let the explosion run it's course."

* * *

_Konoha Ninja Academy, Seven Years Later _**(AN: MWAHAHAHAHA! I'M SO EVIL! YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT WHO HIRUZEN SUMMONS! NEVAAAH!)**

The starting bell rang as all of the students sat in their seats awaiting their teacher. The room was fairly lively, with many of the students excitedly talking amongst themselves. All of them where anxious as today was the day that would decide whether or not they graduated the academy and went on to become ninja.

The students continued their conversations unawares as their teacher, Umino Iruka, stepped into the classroom. He was a fairly attractive man in his early twenties, his most distinguishing feature was a scar across the bridge of his nose. He was a kind man and a very good teacher. He cleared his throat to gain his students attention, however his attempt fell on deaf ears. The scarred man sighed as me prepared his Demon Head no Jutsu.

**BOOM! BA-DOOM!**

Everyone turned their attentions outside as smoke billowed into the sky and several large explosions rocked the business district. There had been an increase of arsons, graffiti, and petty theft in the village over the past seven years. However the ANBU were never brought in to investigate as all the targets of these crimes were civilian owned businesses. And throughout all seven years of these crimes, the only casualty was a party clown whom, upon investigation, was found to be responsible for the kidnapping and sale of children to the slave trade. Thus no one in the shinobi ranks seemed to mind them that much. Iruka turned to his class and cleared his throat, gaining the class' attention.

"Welcome back class, and congratulations. You've made to the end. Now it's the day that you will all take the next step into becoming a proud member of our village's ninja forces. I just want all of you to know that pass or fail, I am very proud to have taught every one of you. Now I'll take attendance. Aburame Shino?" He brought out a clipboard and a pen.

"Present." A young man raised his hand and in a monotone voice simply stated. Iruka continued down the list for several minutes as he listed off his students.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hnph." Iruka rolled his eyes as the majority of the female students swooned at the raven haired boy.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" The room was silent.

"Naruto? … Naruto? … Alright, where the hell is-" The chunnin was interrupted as the doors to the classroom flung open and standing in the door way was the student he was looking for.

"Here. Sorry I'm late. I uh… saw a spider in my apartment and had to kill it before it bred." Naruto breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. He had changed a lot from the orange clad loudmouth he was when he was younger. He now stood a good 5' 11" and had lost most, if not all of his baby fat. He had also changed his wardrobe significantly. Whether it was for the better or worse was up to debate. He wore combat boots with bright neon orange laces and buckles that reached up to his shins, black Kevlar shorts that reached just past his knees, and a black leather bomber jacket with his right sleeve inexplicably rolled up to his mid-bicep. Depending on whom you asked, the young blonde either looked like an eccentric badass, or one of the most idiotic people on the planet.

"Naruto." Iruka started at his student with an unamused expression. The young Jinchuuriki flashed his patented foxy grin.

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei?"

"You're on fire." The brunette chunnin deadpanned. Naruto turned to his left arm which was in fact ablaze.

"GYAH!" The blonde screamed as he quickly removed the jacket and began to stomp out the flames. The female students' eyes lit up as they all got an unhindered view of the blonde sans-shirt. All of his muscles were clearly defined, and while not truly cut and muscular, he was still quite the specimen for them to observe. Iruka chuckled as Naruto sat in his seat, opting to leave the jacket unzipped. He returned to his clipboard to call out the last name.

"Yamanka Ino? Ino. Ino!"

"Oh! Uh.. Present." The platinum blonde stammered. Iruka simply sighed.

"Alright. Now that we're all here, we can begin the Graduation Tests. Now, Mizuki will be handing out the papers for the written part of the exam. Once the test starts, you will have thirty minutes " As the teacher spoke a white haired young chunnin begen passing out sheets of paper to the class, giving the young blonde a disgusted look when he believed the young jinchuuriki wasn't looking. He placed the test upon his desk.

"You may begin." Iruka smiled as his students began writing. However a certain blonde walked up to his teacher's desk shortly after the test began.

"Iruka-sensei, I think I got the wrong test." The chunnin quirked a brow as he examined the paper. His eyes widened as he saw that all of the questions were all from the previous year's Chunnin Exams. Iruka gave his fellow chunin a look of annoyance and slight distain.

"It seems you have. I'm sorry Naruto-kun, here you go. Good luck." The scarred man smiled as he handed the blonde the real test. Naruto sat back into his seat and proceeded with the test. Iruka noticed that throughout the entire test period, Naruto almost never put his pencil to the paper. He instead spent 90% of the testing period making faces at Mizuki, writing on his paper only when the white haired man would look in his direction. When the thirty minutes was over, Iruka stood up and gathered the papers and cleared his throat.

"Now that the written part of the exams is over, we can move out to the training field and we can begin the physical portions of the test. This portion of the test will test your taijutsu skills, as well as performing on an obstacle course." Everyone turned to the back of the classroom as they heard a certain blonde giggle before bursting out in a laugh that sent chills down many of the students' spines. Iruka and a majority of the students all had one thought on their minds.

'_What the hell did he do?'_

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA! *deep inhale* Oh God, that was too funny. I'm sorry, but when I saw all of your reactions to that cliffhanger, I just couldn't resist making you wait even longer to find out about who the Sandaime summons. **

**However I will say this for those of you all wondering, the summoners in this story are all based on my friends. I feel so sorry for my friend Mar having to endure so much torture at my behest. I have altered their Summoner Names so that they don't get a bunch of friend requests from people that they don't know... except for my own. If you want to add me on LoL just send me a request and we can play. I must warn you though. I am not at 30 as of posting this chapter and I will almost NEVER play a ranked game when I get there.**

**Just a little bit of teasing to wet your palates for the future of this story... I already have planned about 30 champions from the League to appear as summons in this story. So you have THAT to be excited about.**

**Please leave a review telling me what you think as well any question you might have. I try to respond to everyone... so long as you're not asking for spoilers. If you really like this story so far, please Follow and/or Favorite this story if you already haven't .**

**Until next chapter, McManus D. Ninja out!**


End file.
